hercs_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Cochis
Head up the ramp from the beach and note the hole in the brick wall above. Don't use up any Magic Potions to go through it at this point. Move left, killing soldier as you go along. Once you've eliminated the them on the stairs, enter the magic pool beside them to grab the magic potion. Wait until you revert to human form and go up the stairs. The Serpent Priest insisting that you find his horn, also note the monk on the left side. Talk to him to receive a door code. Make sure to grab the gyro below the monk. Make sure that the way to the hole in the brick wall is clear of enemies, then step into the magic pool and head for that hole in pig form. Walk through the hole all the way up until you can see yourself again. Wait to revert to human form. Now, enter the code from the monk in the door lock to your left (if you forgot it, there'll be another monk up ahead who will also give you the code). Next, head to the right and go down the path, killing Soldiers on the ground and on raised platforms to the sides. When you reach a large barrel, lift it to find the Horn. Now bring this back to the Serpent Priest. He opens a door in the wall behind him to reveal an "A'" key. Grab this, and head back to where you found the horn, then keep going down, fighting your way past many Soldiers. Enter the "'A" Door and ride the catapult. From where you land, lift the boulder blocking the mud path above and follow it until you reach paved ground, grabbing the drachma along the way. Stay at the edge of the mud path and either use the your most powerful secondary weapons at the Lamias to the left. They won't enter the path, so that's a safe zone for you to attack from. Do not walk into the pools in this area, because it transform the heroes into a pig and not healing therefore left vulnerable to attacks. Go down the left side and kill 2 more Lamias below. You can retreat back to the mud path if one of them gives chase. Once you've cleared them all out, go down to get a drachma, and go to the upper right to get the "D'" key. ('Note: Kill the Fish in the small pool to the right of the Key pedestal to receive a health heart on the Bonus Pedestal above). Another Lamia will have appeared on the way back to the mud path, as well as on the other end of the mud path. Kill them or avoid them. From the end of the mud path (closest to where you landed from your catapult ride), go down and drop off the ledge. When you land, walk to the right and go back up into Colchis proper. Head all the way to the right and down to the bottom again, then open the "D'" Door and fight a whole bunch more Soldiers. Pick up the barrel past them to find a gyro. Follow the winding path down from here, pick up a drachma and jump over some spikes, then receive visits from both Hades and Poseidon. Then, drop down the ledge just past the pool of water. Enemies *Soldiers *Lamias *Fish *Hades Items *Gyros *Drachmas *"Priest" Horn ('Important) *"A" Key *Health Heart (Bonus Pedestal) Next quest *Giant Snake Previous quest *Quest for the Golden Fleece Category:Herc's Adventures quest